Art may be generally defined as works produced through the conscious use of skill and creative imagination, especially in the creation of aesthetic objects. In a broad sense, art appreciation is the introduction of the basic principles of visual literacy—especially the fundamentals of formal analysis without reference to subject matter, symbolism, or historical context—to general audiences for the purpose of enhancing their enjoyment of works of art.
Visual art is artwork, such as paintings, drawings, photography, or sculptures, which appeals primarily to the visual sense and typically exists in permanent form. Learning about the visual arts gives students an appreciation of the world around them, teaching them about their own history and culture, as well as those of other people. Moreover, in a world in which ideas and information are often delivered visually, students need to learn how to analyze and judge the meaning of images and how to use them to communicate their own ideas.
The principles of visual literacy, i.e., the ability to recognize and understand ideas conveyed through visible actions or images (as pictures), are typically taught by studying masterpieces created by master artists. A masterpiece may be thought of as a work of art, craftsmanship, or writing universally recognized as embodying the highest skill of a great master or group of masters. A master refers to an artist, writer, composer, or craftsman who consistently creates works of the highest quality (i.e., masterpieces).
The study of the master works of art, i.e., masterpieces, can facilitate a student's understanding of how techniques have been applied in the past. This gives students an appreciation of how previous masters have overcome various technical problems to express their creativity more fully. Consequently, by studying the masterpieces, students are encouraged to think critically, solve problems creatively, make evaluations, and appreciate different points of view.
Currently, many study techniques for learning about art involve the rote memorization of facts and the regurgitation of the facts, techniques, and methods. Unfortunately, rote memorization can be quite arduous, thus leading to the discouragement of, rather than encouragement of, an appreciation for the arts. Thus, what is needed is an innovative approach for encouraging students to gain an understanding of art, and to commit facts about art and artists to long-term memory.